


Only 17

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, High School AU, Song: betty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: He waited for a second, furrowing his brow as he spoke “what is her party for?” he asked, as the others looked at him. They knew that he had some unresolved feelings towards her, everyone did. Everyone also knew she shared the same feelings. Well, all of this was known to everyone but him and her. Those two were absolutely clueless. Emily had known the feelings both of them shared since Luke started to volunteer to take her to the office of the nurse. He offered to take her home when she was feeling ill. The point was, he was head over heels for her and she wished they both would get over all of this.“It's a Christmas party. I think.” Matt stated. Of course, it would be. It made sense that it would be, Penelope loved the holiday season. He remembered gifts she had given him in the past and gifts he had given her. “Dude, did you want to go to the party?” he asks him and he wants to respond with ‘yes.’ he offers a sheepish smile and Matt sighs “guess we’re going to the party instead of the movies.” and he truly has never felt more relieved that his friends understand his choices
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Only 17

**Author's Note:**

> ANON on Tumblr asked: Hey girly !! so this idea might be right up your alley. A high school AU with Betty by Taylor Swift for Garvez? I found you through Archive of Our Own and would love to see this.

  
  


**_Betty, I won't make assumptions_ **

**_About why you switched your homeroom_ **

**_But, I think it's 'cause of me_ **

  
  
  


He had noticed that she was acting differently. Had noticed that she was a little quieter in her actions around him. They didn't see each other as often, and while every year before their senior year they were in the same homeroom. For some reason this year… they weren’t. He hated that the thoughts floated through his head that he did something. That he was to blame for the fact she had been acting a little colder. He had been pretty busy with classes and football, but he did miss her. And he was hopeful he knew she missed him. 

But, 

They weren’t dating

Not yet

Or at all.

He thought that they wouldn't have worked out. There were so many reasons they could — but then again.

She was everything he wasn't. She was outgoing and high spirited. She was bold and always seemed to know exactly where she was going. And then you had him. The two of them were from completely different worlds, yet he wanted nothing more than to have a place in her world. He wanted nothing more than to be able to spend those fall days next to her, sling his hand into hers as he drove. They had been close before, and he didn't know what had happened. Moving into the school district as a freshman he didn't have too many friends. Being in an army family. But since he knew this time they were sticking around he wanted to establish some sort of connection. He passed through the lunchroom, seeing the normal table that consisted of JJ, Tara Lewis, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan and right in the middle of it, basking in the light was Penelope Garcia.  Let's take things back to the start, of how these two had met. To be honest, it was kind of a funny turn of events. His family moved down the road from the Garcia residence. His family had been invited to different events for the family. From baptisms to birthday parties. Even though she wasn't super fond of him at first. Somehow the two of them did become closer and closer. Freshman year they would walk to school with one another. Rain or shine. He remembered laughing at what she said as they walked, and as time moved on he would look forward to being able to see her on those morning walks. She always had stories of things she did over the weekend. Or things that JJ would say that made her laugh. And she had a lovely laugh. It was the kind of laugh that he was sure could make birds sing and heal the things he wasn't sure about. But she couldn't know this, he wanted her to know. Trust him, he did. But there was a lot of doubt to that. 

But there had been a lot of risks and he didn't want to drive her further away from him. The sudden distance in classes and in the lunchroom was enough to make him filled with worry. He had plenty to think about, and didn't know why the same girl was on his mind. Will, Emily, and Matt approached him and brought him out of the train of thought. Bringing up something to do with seeing something at the cinema the following weekend. “I’m planning on asking JJ if she wants to go with us,” Will stated and Emily rose a brow. 

“She won’t. Penelope’s throwing a party this weekend. JJ and Penelope, those two are inseparable.” Emily said with a small roll of the eye, she knew the other two girls and considered them friends herself. But not close enough that she sat with them every single lunch hour. Emily liked this group a little more, liked their insanity and everything else. But the question was, since when was Penelope throwing a party? He knew about all of her parties. Except for this one apparently. He was a bit confused and didn't want to intrude but he did have a lot of questions about the entire thing. And not knowing about the party just made his confusion rise. 

He waited for a second, furrowing his brow as he spoke “what is her party for?” he asked, as the others looked at him. They knew that he had some unresolved feelings towards her, everyone did. Everyone also knew she shared the same feelings. Well, all of this was known to everyone but him and her. Those two were absolutely clueless. Emily had known the feelings both of them shared since Luke started to volunteer to take her to the office of the nurse. He offered to take her home when she was feeling ill. The point was, he was head over heels for her and she wished they both would get over all of this. 

“It's a Christmas party. I think.” Matt stated. Of course, it would be. It made sense that it would be, Penelope loved the holiday season. He remembered gifts she had given him in the past and gifts he had given her. “Dude, did you want to go to the party?” he asks him and he wants to respond with ‘yes.’ he offers a sheepish smile and Matt sighs “guess we’re going to the party instead of the movies.” and he truly has never felt more relieved that his friends understand his choices. Maybe this time he'll be able to work out the feelings he might have for the blonde sitting with her friends. They’re laughing at her jokes and he wishes for nothing more than that he was there to stand by her and listen to her joke. He's always loved — erm appreciated the way she seemed to be able to tell stories using her eyes. And he doesn't know what it is but he just has the desire to walk over there and wrap his arms around her waist and feel as she laughs.

Will poked his side and he didn't realize his eyes had not left her “Dude you're staring again.” he vocalized.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes “sorry got distracted.” he states and the other two roll their eyes. 

The rest of the school day seemed to pass slowly for him. He'd see Penelope a few times and would offer a wave of the hand. To which she would wave back. And he felt like there was a moment of normality there. Wasn't sure if it would keep, but it made him feel like things were normal for just one moment. 

* * *

  
  


**_I'm only 17, I don't know anything_ **

**_But I know I miss you_ **

He walks up to her house after school, making his way up the steps he felt his heart beating in his chest. He feels as if his mind might collapse if he did any of this. She's out of his reach though — he's grasping for answers for what might be. Or what could've been. He turned 17 during the summer and when he was younger he thought he would know everything at this age. He had these hopes that things would suddenly all make sense. He would know what he was doing. But instead he is standing there still as clueless as he had been time and time again. He reaches out for the door and he thinks for a second. Are you sure you should knock? You don't want to mess things up if she truly doesn't want to see you? But he also wants to tell her that he misses her. He misses her sunny disposition and the way she'd carry the world around with her. Her heart that sat on her sleeve and how she always knew what to say to make him feel better after a fight with your sisters. He misses — her.

He decides not to ruin this. He doesn't want to seem desperate and he thinks he'll text her when he gets home or see her in school. Ask her about the party she was throwing. It's then that he passes Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid in Derek's car. Derek rolls down his window and shouts "hey man? Attending the party this weekend?" And he truly doesn't know what to say. So he smiles lightly, deciding not to worry them. Everyone in their grade had been invited. It wouldn't be as if she would realize one person was missing. Let alone him. 

"I'm definitely thinking about it." And he sees them nodding before they drive off, pulling into her driveway. It's when he arrives home that he sees his mom. She's raising a brow as he enters and a look of pure concern is on her face. 

She stops him on his way in. And he can tell she wants to ask a question about the gloomy look that's lining his features. But instead, he hears her settle on. "Did you have a good day in class?" And he does nod a little. 

"Yeah, great day." He replies, and it's a lie. She knows it's a lie and knows that if it wasn't that big of a deal her Luke wouldn't lie to her. But he is, so it's a big deal. Call it motherly instincts. He sits down on the couch and feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. He's pretty sure it's from Will who found some silly meme. Or from Matt who wants to tell him about Kristy (while you're sure she's amazing. He's never met the girl. She's from another district.) But his breath hitches in his throat as he sees a message from JJ sitting in his messages 

_ "It's obvious you like her. Why won't you ask her out?" _

Wow JJ, so forward. He rolls his eyes as he types back a reply of 

_ "She won't feel the same way. _ " He says plainly and almost instantly he sees a reply of

_ "Bullshit. Talk to her." _

__ He's absolutely shocked. And truly doesn't know what exactly to say. But he thinks the best route is to try to rub it off.

_ "She sees me as a friend. LESS since she's been ignoring me." _

_ "Her ignoring you??? She thinks YOU'RE ignoring HER."  _

_ "JJ. I'd never ignore her." _

_ "Not what she thinks. Talk to her Alvez." _

_ "How do you suppose I do that?" _

_ "Come to her party and TALK. She'll listen. Trust me."  _

Remind him to tell Will that JJ can be scary. Remind him to tell Emily too for that matter.

But anyway. He does trust JJ. It's just one of those things where he is absolutely scared to death of doing so. And the fact that this conversation is taking place proves that he messed up. He'll own up to this. He wishes things could go back to the start. But he knows in a way they never will. Not that things going back to the start would be a good idea… he did think back though. He thought back to when he first met her. 

His first meeting with Penelope was the day he moved in. She had lived in the area for years and years before he had. She walked up to him and handed him a tray of lemon shortbread cookies. Asking him if he was attending the local school district. He nodded, his mom wanted him to have the normal high school experience despite living in nine different areas in fourteen years. The next time he saw her the two of them ended up missing the bus on the same morning. Instead of asking his mom for a ride or her parents. The two of them got there in twenty minutes, but it had rained non-stop so they both were soaked. He had always hated the rain, but it seemed it played a major part in where they were in life. The first football game he made a touchdown in it rained, her first piano recital there was a downpour. Altogether, it was a funny thing to connect two people. But he thought it was special. Things have changed though, he was seventeen not fourteen and instead of getting closer they got further apart. And he didn't know how to feel about this. He had thought he knew what he wanted to say during their next morning walk. But he truly didn't, how do you think of an entire lifetime full of words for what you want to say in so little time? 

By the time the morning of the party came though he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Matt sat in his room with him as he examined his outfit in the mirror. He had decided on a simple black button-up and jeans. He thought it looked nice. "are you ready?" He heard his friend ask from next to him. Where he was texting Emily and Will. 

"Honestly...no? But I'm ready as I'll ever be." He admits and Matt sighs. 

"We've all known you've liked her for a little while. Tell her." And you wonder how he could possibly know. But you look to the floor. You're ready as you'll ever be, and maybe that's good enough for you. If this doesn't go according to plan Puerto Rico sounds nice...maybe Ecuador? It's now or never though. And twenty minutes later they're at her party. All of her friends are dancing and talking about the current events and he can't keep your eyes off of her. She's dazzling in the room looking bright as day. And he's afraid if he takes his eyes off of her, she'll vanish. 

She doesn't have anyone to impress in the room, but as she's standing her red lipstick matching the ensemble she's wearing. He feels like this is the time. She looks gorgeous, her blonde curls gently laying against her back as she's in her party dress. 

JJ and Tara both keep looking back at him, and look like they're ready to glare darts at him. He feels chills all over and knows it's time.

"Hey. Penelope?" He asks, tapping her on the shoulder and she turns around with a small smile

"Hey, Luke. Glad to see you could make it." Whenever she uses his name instead of newbie or any other nickname. He feels his heartbeat more and more, louder and louder.

"I am too… actually mind if I talk to you for a moment?" He asks and she nods, he pulls her hand as they walk outside of the home. Standing on her porch in front of the doorstep. There were already so many good memories on this porch. He didn't want her to have a bad memory to ruin all of those if he messed this up. So fingers crossed he didn't mess this up. He looks like a scared child who doesn't know what they're supposed to be doing. And he wishes that's not the case. But he can't help it. 

* * *

**_Betty, I'm here on your doorstep_ **

**_And I planned it out for weeks now_ **

**_But it's finally sinking in_ **

**_Betty right now is the last time_ **

**_I can dream about what happens_ **

**_When you see my face again_ **

  
  


"So um…" and he's never felt more self-conscious. He was never the most confident kid. But he knew for a fact that he was better with it than others were. That's not the point though. 

She raises a brow and asks "what's up?" And he knows that it's now or never. He won't have the courage to do this again. So he takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Chica— Penelope. We've seen each other through the best and worst the last three years. And not once have we judged the other for it." He starts "and the one thing I didn't think would happen. Was almost losing you. We've strayed. And it was never something I wanted." He kept going on. It wasn't her fault. "If you want to after I say this — you can kick me out and never talk to me again." He wouldn't judge her. Even if it would kill him. "I think, no I know. that I've had this crush on you the entire time. And I've been afraid of opening up. So I guess that's why I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to. I'd never do so on purpose. I'm sorry if I hurt you.." He admits and reaches for her hand. Her smaller ones in his. "I'm only seventeen. And I don't know much. But I know how I feel for you is real." He says and she looks at him. 

"I um — I." And he's worried that he just ruined things altogether. He lets go of her hand. Sticking his own to the side of his frame.

"You don't have to respond… it's okay." He says with a reassuring look.

"No, I want to. It's just a lot to process." She says and is wide-eyed. "We leave for college and such in eight months." She states and he didn't think that part through. "But to be honest — I feel the same way. Have for a while. Which I guess in a way is the reason I was ignoring you… I'm really sorry about that." She says and he feels as if the heavens have opened up and he can see a little clearer. But that's not the case as the rain starts to come down. It's pouring rain and he thinks it's ironic. That all of these moments still come down to the rain. 

He knows she's never been the one for quick movements or public displays of affection, nicknames? Yes. But things like kisses or whatever? No. And he's the same way. Privacy flooding through him due to constantly wondering if someone could use it against him must have been from his Army brat lifestyle.. Maybe he'd get a little more comfortable with it though. Maybe she'd show him that the world isn't all cruel as he could've thought. She reaches out for his hand. Rubbing circles into it lightly. And for him. It's enough. The two of you can take your time. 

"So…" he says and she smiles lightly 

"So…" she responded back and both of them felt absolutely tongue-tied. How exactly would they move on past this point? 

"Want to go out with me...? And we can talk about the next steps?" He asked and she nodded, a happy grin riding higher on her face. 

"I'd love that." He didn't need to think of college or anything else at this moment. What he wanted to think about was this moment lasting forever. And even then. Forever didn't seem like it would be long enough. 

Good news. They were seventeen. They didn't need to know everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while writing this that I'm the WORST at writing high school aus, I don't know what it is about them but I can't write them. My mind blanks and it feels as if I'm unable to do anything. But anyway !! Anon, if you're reading this I truly do hope you enjoyed this. You're a gem and I'm so so happy you requested this. ♡♡♡♡


End file.
